<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brilliant Eyes by ImagineYourself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845122">Brilliant Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself'>ImagineYourself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Bottom Eli Vanto, Developing Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Thrawn, Superior/Subordinate relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the many times the Chiss had sent a shiver up his spine with his detached and trained words, those eyes gave him a different sort of shiver now; a shiver that ran right through his chest, his stomach, and curled at his groin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brilliant Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I have only read like 2/3 of the first book at this point but I could not stop thinking about Thrawn and Eli and thus smut was born. This takes place on the Thunder Wasp just after the whole Umbara incident. Sorry if I get something wrong, creative liberty and all that.</p><p>I also took great liberties designing Thrawn's genitals since I know nothing about Chiss reproduction so uh sue me I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wanted to see me, sir?" Eli asked in his Wild Space twang. The doors of Thrawn's chambers slid closed behind him with a soft whoosh. </p><p>Thrawn himself stood from the seat he had been occupying, placing his datapad on the cushion. "Yes," he said mildly, unhooking his cape from his shoulders and draping it across the same chair. "You see, I have yet to reprimand you for disturbing me earlier while I was deeply focusing." </p><p>Eli frowned slightly. "Of course, sir. I do apologise for interrupting you, even at the Admiral's behest." </p><p>"Hmm," Thrawn hummed as he stepped closer, only halting when he was within arm's reach of the Ensign. "The Admiral would do well to learn from you." </p><p>"Sir?" </p><p>Briefly, Thrawn smiled. Just the smallest curl of his thin lips. "You know me, by now. How to, shall we say, handle my needs—my desires." </p><p>Trying not to let his surprise show on his face, likely failing to the discerning eye of the Chiss, Eli swallowed, his dry throat clicking. "Yes, sir," he said quietly. </p><p>Thrawn's bright eyes bore into his own, sharp gaze almost blinding in intensity. After knowing each other as long as they had, Eli would have expected to be used to those eyes, along with the distinct and contrasting blue of his skin. Instead, Eli was perpetually shocked anytime he looked at the man. The alien. The—whatever he was. </p><p>
  <em>His pupils dilate, perhaps in fear. No, not fear this time. His throat is tight as he swallows, trying to tamp down his nerves.</em>
</p><p>"I've a lesson I want to teach you." Thrawn paused. His voice was low, almost purring, and tinged with amusement. "If you would allow it, Eli." </p><p>Purposefully, he used the Ensign's first name, something he had done perhaps only a time or two before. The effect was obvious with the heat that pulsed from Eli's face and the smallest shiver which wracked his body. </p><p>"Uh," Eli began, only to falter as his voice failed him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Y-yes sir. What, uh, what did you have in mind?" </p><p>Words were difficult to piece together as Eli's mind whirled. His gut clenched, a mixture of fear and excitement. He wasn't sure which would win out, so he kept his mouth shut and willed the feeling of lightheadedness away. It didn't work. </p><p>Thrawn had a light twitch to his lips. He reached out slowly, allowing Eli time to back out if he so wished, but when Eli simply stood there, Thrawn's fingers brushed his cheek. He drew one fingertip down the boy's jaw and throat, catching in his collar. With the slightest tug, he drew Eli forward a step. Then, he placed both palms upon Eli's shoulders and gently pushed him. Eli followed the silent instruction and knelt.  </p><p>
  <em>He looks up with wide eyes, but there is no disgust or remorse. His expression holds a secretive longing, buried deep beneath the layers of emotion and propriety.</em>
</p><p>When Thrawn said a soft, "Good boy," Eli's breath caught and his hands clenched where they rested on his thighs. Thrawn's gaze turned gentle, his eyes hooded by relaxed lids. Those eyes did not change nor break away the slightest from Eli's as he threaded his fingers through the strands of Eli's hair and gripped tightly. </p><p>Eli heard his own gasp and almost felt embarrassed. However, the look Thrawn was giving him spoke only of amusement and attraction. Eli nearly gasped again when he realized that, yes, that was attraction in Thrawn's eyes. Desire. And for Eli of all people. Eli, who had let slip at times his frustrations with Thrawn, his discontent with his post and distaste for the politics which Thrawn—while unknowingly—had dragged him into. Eli, who often had trouble reining in his temper, even when Thrawn levelled him with a cool look and attempted to keep him in line. </p><p>Eli, who struggled with his own admiration and adoration of Thrawn's startling brilliance. </p><p>Now, Eli kneeled before this creature, whose very existence was nearly beyond comprehension. He was supposed to be just a myth. And yet he stood regally with unwavering confidence. There was a hunger in his eyes Eli had never seen before. Like the many times the Chiss had sent a shiver up his spine with his detached and trained words, those eyes gave him a different sort of shiver now; a shiver that ran right through his chest, his stomach, and curled at his groin. His thighs tensed. </p><p>Releasing Eli's hair from his harsh grip, Thrawn petted him, mussing up any sort of style Eli had tried to tame his hair into. He then simply looked over Eli's face, always flicking his eyes back to Eli's and playing that infernal smile along his lips. </p><p>
  <em>He sits motionless. Waiting. He's attempting to relax but failing, his nerves wound too tight in anticipation. His lips twitch. He wants to say something but cannot.</em>
</p><p>Finally, Thrawn moved. He left one hand cupped to the back of Eli's head while his other retreated to the clasps of his uniform. With a sweet voice, demanding obedience, he asked, "Help me with this, would you?" </p><p>His Ensign blinked a few times, as if waking, then fumbled his hands to where Thrawn was patiently gesturing. "Yes, sir," he said breathlessly, "of course."</p><p>Eli had never undone the pants of another Imperial officer, let alone those of another man, but he’d dressed himself enough times with the same uniform that it was hardly a difficult task. More difficult were his attempts at breathing upon the sight of the bulge beneath Thrawn’s underthings. He tilted his head up, waiting for his next order, his hands resting uselessly in the air between them.</p><p>“Very good,” Thrawn praised him, voice like the finest whiskey. He caught Eli’s hair again in his fist and pulled him.</p><p>Eli gripped Thrawn’s thighs as his face was pressed to the man’s—alien’s?—stomach. He felt his own trousers tighten. With the grip in his hair, Thrawn shoved him down just enough that his growing bulge was beneath Eli’s mouth.</p><p>No instructions needed for this part, Eli parted his lips to rub against what he figured must be a cock, based on the way it felt. He laved his tongue over the fabric, wetting it, and let his eyes slip shut. He moved his hands to the backs of Thrawn’s thighs and shuffled his own knees forward to make the position more comfortable. Not that it was very, the hard floor already making his knees ache and his feet grow numb where they were pressed under his bottom.</p><p>Eli didn’t realise how tense he was until his shoulders began falling as Thrawn sighed above him. His nails now gently scratched through Eli’s hair, encouraging him without forcing him. Glad for it, Eli began mouthing at him in earnest, doing his best to wrap his lips around the solid girth of Thrawn’s rapidly hardening cock.</p><p>Thrawn hummed, his breath calm and pleased. Perhaps a lesser man might not have recognised it, but Eli had learned many of Thrawn’s tells over the years, the subtle shifts in his tone or demeanour that others could not pick up.</p><p>It was only when Thrawn said, “Enough,” in a rough voice that Eli leaned back and realised though his legs had fallen numb, his own cock was hard and wanting for attention of its own. “Up,” Thrawn ordered. Despite the slight flush to his cheeks, Thrawn looked quite composed for just having his subordinate’s mouth on him.</p><p>Eli went to stand but ended up being caught by one of Thrawn’s arms as he stumbled slightly. Thrawn frowned at him slightly, not in disappointment but in concern.</p><p>“Come here.” Thrawn led him the few steps to another door in his quarters, opening it to reveal a sparse bedroom. Eli remembered briefly that Thrawn did not require as much rest as humans did and thus used the room less than the other, larger space.</p><p>By the time Eli was sat on the bed, his legs had simply turned to pins and needles, but he was no less aroused as before. Especially as Thrawn crouched before him, between his knees, and said in a steady voice, “I’m going to undress you.”</p><p>Eli’s voice was but a whisper as he said, “All right.”</p><p>
  <em>He stares with wide eyes, obviously having not expected this treatment from his superior. A thrice spurned lover then, judging by the unfamiliarity of being taken care of.</em>
</p><p>Carefully, Thrawn removed his boots, then stood to remove Eli’s coat and shirt. Once the clothing was tossed aside, rumpled on the floor, Eli sat up and began undoing Thrawn’s own coat. As more blue skin was revealed, Eli felt his nerves return, and his hands shook ever so slightly.</p><p>Eyes guarded, Thrawn caught one of his hands. “I will not force anything you do not want,” he said very softly, obviously meaning every word. Not that Thrawn had ever given Eli a reason to doubt his promises before.</p><p>Nodding, Eli gave a tentative half-smile, saying without words that he was fine to continue. With him reassured, Thrawn pushed their entwined hands to the bed and Eli’s back with them. The alien crawled atop him, his expression more serious than Eli had ever seen before. And wasn’t that something; it wasn’t a battle or a trap or any political nonsense that had him looking so intense. It was <em>Eli.</em></p><p>“Sir—”</p><p>“Thrawn. Call me by name when we’re alone.”</p><p>Eli sucked in a quick breath. “Is this really what you want? I mean—me?”</p><p>Before Eli could question any further, Thrawn crushed their lips together, his intentions clear. Helplessly, Eli could only respond in kind, a small moan escaping that he was sure Thrawn could taste. After everything, all that they had been through, Eli could say without a doubt that he had never expected this.</p><p>The kiss itself was harsh and needy for both of them. Thrawn’s unoccupied hand which had been holding him up curled around the back of Eli’s neck, drawing him up slightly. Thrawn sat with his knees on either side of Eli’s hips, his chest and arms within Eli’s view to admire. And to see just how strong the Chiss was, effortless in his position. Again, that shiver of what Eli now recognised as lust flowed through him, straight to his dick.</p><p>Thrawn broke from the kiss, panting slightly.</p><p>
  <em>He looks as if he had no idea what to do. Flushed cheeks, wet lips, and a blissful expression that speaks volumes to his arousal. The picture of beauty, waiting to be ruined by pleasure beyond belief.</em>
</p><p>Eli slowly blinked into greater awareness, only to gasp loudly when sharp teeth dug into his throat, a tongue soothing the brief pain only a moment later. Lips were dragged down to the junction of his shoulder and neck where, again, he was bitten. This time, he hissed in a breath and let it out in a moan.</p><p>How fascinating, he thought, where he had expected from the beginning that Thrawn would be leading him around and ordering him to do the work, Thrawn now was taking his time covering Eli’s neck and chest with bites and kisses. Perhaps he was marking his prey. Eli certainly felt like prey, held down and completely at Thrawn’s mercy.</p><p>On a particularly harsh bite to one of his nipples, Eli’s hips jerked, rubbing their groins together and making Thrawn pause. As he was calculating, Eli felt his face warm in embarrassment and attempted to squirm away so that he wouldn’t do it again.</p><p>However, Thrawn simply followed, amusement on his face, and bit into the same place again. He received the same result and seemed smug about it.</p><p>
  <em>Heat radiates from his face and neck. He seems guilty. Embarrassed? It is pleasure they are both after, why should he feel embarrassed? He responds well to this action, trying to get away yet craving it even more.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t—” Eli gasped at the third bite.</p><p>Abruptly, Thrawn sat up, removing his hands from Eli’s body. He looked pensive. “Have I done something wrong?” he asked quietly.</p><p>After a few harsh breaths, Eli shook his head. “Just—too much in one spot.”</p><p>Thrawn nodded, taking note. “Would you like to do something else?”</p><p>Eli glanced at him, meeting his eyes. Then, he flicked his gaze to the side, partially biting his lip. He returned to Thrawn’s eyes only to look away again a moment later. He did this again, raising his brows slightly, and finally lifted his hands to gently push Thrawn to the side.</p><p>Understanding suddenly, Thrawn rolled off of him and lay on his back. After a long moment in which Eli took a deep breath, the Ensign heaved himself up so that he was between Thrawn’s spread legs. Eyeing him as if looking for permission, Eli went about pulling Thrawn’s trousers over his hips and down.</p><p>Thrawn accommodated him by moving to make it easier for Eli to pull them and his underthings off, leaving him naked. Thrawn spread his arms next to his body, watching closely as Eli took in his nudity.</p><p>Eli thought he looked very much like a human man, with the slight exception of his thick cock and absence of testicles. He must have looked confused because Thrawn made a small noise like a hum to get his attention.</p><p>“Different?” he asked simply, direct to the point.</p><p>With a slight nod, Eli reached out to place his palms on Thrawn’s thighs. “Not by much,” he murmured.</p><p>He noted that Thrawn did not appear as hard as he had felt a few minutes before, likely due to the change of position. Still, his size was impressive, and his glans was rather more round than a human’s, stained a deep purple with blood.</p><p>Eli glanced up at Thrawn’s still somewhat composed face. He took a breath and tentatively touched the flesh of the alien’s cock with his fingers. He started slightly when he felt a warm hand touch his wrist, the one still connected to Thrawn’s thigh. A little bolder, Eli wrapped his hand around the cock before him, feeling it harden more under his touch.</p><p>Experimentally, Eli twisted his wrist and moved his hand up, then repeated the process backwards. Thrawn had a strange sort of foreskin which was stretchy but smooth and Eli could feel by the twitch beneath his fingers that his movements were working well.</p><p>Leaning in for a closer look, Thrawn took the opportunity to pet his hair again. The round glans looked smooth and slightly wet. As he watched, a few dribbles of liquid journeyed from the tip and dripped onto Eli’s hand. A moment later he realised the consistency was slick and not sticky.</p><p>“Do you…?” Eli trailed off. He began again, “Do you self-lubricate?”</p><p>Thrawn tilted his head to the side slightly. “You do not?”</p><p>Eli’s head shook. “Not really, no.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Thrawn hummed contemplatively. Then, “I wish to see.”</p><p>Nervously, Eli retracted his touch and stood at the foot of the bed. He slowly stripped his pants off, leaving him bared to be examined. Thrawn somehow moved gracefully down the bed to sit in front of him, firmly pulling Eli to stand between his knees.</p><p>Though Eli’s cock stood at attention, he didn’t know what to feel as Thrawn reached out. First, he slid his palm along the underside of Eli’s cock, flattening it to his stomach. With his other hand he cradled Eli’s testes, tugging ever so slightly. With a twitch and a huff, Eli braced himself with his hands on Thrawn’s shoulders.</p><p>Through half-lidded eyes, Eli saw Thrawn glance to his face, red eyes focused. Eli was sure his face looked silly, scrunched in a mix of pleasure and pain. Yet Thrawn did not speak a word, simply returning to his exploration.</p><p>Eli thought his chest was going to explode with every little gasp and moan he breathed, sealing his lips shut to keep quiet. His fingers tightened on Thrawn’s shoulders when the alien rubbed his thumb just along the rim of his head. At that, Eli could not help but let out a whine. It was sweet torture, this almost teasing play, but he tried to keep still.</p><p>Before long, Thrawn’s hands moved from his groin to his hips and finally he grasped Eli’s hair, pulling him down to kiss. Eli could scarcely breathe but when Thrawn let out what sounded like a veritable growl, he answered with another bitten off moan.</p><p>Then, suddenly, Eli was on his back, his legs pushed up. “Hold your knees,” Thrawn demanded, his tone gentle even with his rough voice. Eli rushed to obey, his hands holding his own legs up almost to his shoulders.</p><p>Eli watched with rapt attention as Thrawn stroked himself a few times then gathered some of the slick dripping from the head of his cock. With his now wet fingers, he probed the area beneath Eli’s testicles, smearing the wetness around his little hole, not dipping in quite yet. Tipping his head back, Eli tried to catch the noises trying to escape his throat.</p><p>A hand rubbed along his chest until it reached his neck and gripped Eli’s jaw tightly. Thrawn pulled his chin down so they locked eyes again.</p><p>“Do not fear your own voice,” Thrawn said. He finally pushed the tip of one finger inside of Eli and looked pleased when Eli, mouth open, let out a low groan. From there, Eli tried his best to not muffle his breathless sounds, allowing Thrawn to let his chin go. Instead, the newly freed hand wrapped around Eli’s cock.</p><p>Periodically, Eli mourned the loss of Thrawn’s fingers, only to realise that the Chiss was simply using more of his own secretions to prepare Eli’s hole. The thought alone was enough to get Eli to watch carefully, admiring the strange biology.</p><p>“Sir—Thrawn, I—” Eli gasped out, breaking off when Thrawn spread him on three fingers, smoothly pressing to his prostate.</p><p>
  <em>Something inside of him makes him jump and tense. A small change in the feeling of his insides, singled out by a finger. Rubbing against it ceaselessly appears to render him speechless. He shakes, unable to resist the pleasure.</em>
</p><p>Thrawn took his hands back only to place them on Eli’s spread thighs. He leaned up and caught Eli’s panting mouth in a series of kisses, each filthier and wetter than the last.</p><p>Patiently, Thrawn asked, “May I continue?”</p><p>Eli looked at him, expression open and utterly wrecked. “Yeah,” he breathed. He let his legs fall naturally as Thrawn moved up between them. Eli’s hands replaced themselves around the back of Thrawn’s neck and in his dark hair, pulling him down to kiss him hard.</p><p>Slowly, Thrawn used a hand to nudge his slick cock at Eli’s stretched opening. He pushed against the slightest resistance, slipping in easily once his head was accepted.</p><p>He saw Eli’s eyes flutter as he pressed deeper, occasionally pulling back only to push forward a little more each time. He rocked like that for a few moments, enjoying both the feel and the quiet grunts Eli was now letting out. Encouraging Eli’s legs to wrap around his back, Thrawn shifted forward and thrust in completely.</p><p>Repeatedly, he pulled out slowly only to snap his hips and bury himself completely inside of Eli again and again. Every time, he went a little harder, a little faster, until each thrust in, he had Eli moaning, his eyes shut tightly.</p><p>Thrawn drew Eli’s mouth into a kiss as the human clawed at his shoulders. Their lips barely touched in favour of their teeth biting and sharing harsh breaths.</p><p>Deep, and deeper as each moment passed, Thrawn felt pleasure seeping into his bones, his muscles burning. He slowed briefly, enough for Eli to whine and pull on Thrawn’s hair. It hurt in the best way.</p><p>“Let me—I want to—” Eli panted, unable to get his words together. Thrawn slowed again, backing off to allow Eli to say what he wanted. Eli looked up at him with nearly black eyes. “I want to ride you,” he offered, cheeks flushed and sweat beading at his temples.</p><p>Thrawn gave him a few sharp thrusts and nodded. “Yes, Eli.”</p><p>Pulling out completely, both of them unhappy about it, Thrawn fell over, pulling Eli with them so he was atop, legs still spread over Thrawn’s hips. Together, they shuffled further up the bed so that Thrawn could have pillows beneath his head. Then Eli bent over him to kiss him gently, sweetly.</p><p>Thrawn ached to be inside of him once more and placed his hands on Eli’s hips, holding him. Eli took Thrawn’s cock in hand to guide it so that they were connected again. Eli sank down, his head thrown back and a low groan escaping him.</p><p>Eli swore when he pressed his hands to Thrawn’s sturdy chest and gently lifted himself up. The torturously slow pace he set was infuriating yet Thrawn could not deny the incredible feeling at the new position.</p><p>Assisting Eli to rise and fall, thrusting his own hips to meet in the middle, Thrawn increased the pace. When Eli was steadily riding him, he tried to look at Thrawn’s eyes, but they both were too far gone to see anything but ecstasy.</p><p>“Can I,” Eli gasped, “touch myself?”</p><p>Thrawn grunted, cock spasming. “Yes, my beautiful boy.”</p><p>It seemed Eli liked that because he moaned and began fisting his cock quickly, impatiently.</p><p>
  <em>He sits, the embodiment of bliss, pleasuring himself and his partner. His lips are parted, and he breathes heavily, his chest heaving. A covetous sight, one reserved only for the bright eyes of his Chiss.</em>
</p><p>It was in that moment that Thrawn felt the ever-inevitable peak of his pleasure and came, holding Eli’s hips down with an unbreakable grip. Above him, Eli gasped, letting out a high-pitched moan as he orgasmed as well, leaving a sticky mess across Thrawn’s stomach and chest.</p><p>Deliberately, Thrawn released his tight grip only so much that Eli could finish while his body jerked, his insides spasming around Thrawn’s softening flesh.</p><p>They were both breathing heavily and out of sync, but Thrawn did not mind when Eli lowered himself to his elbows on either side of Thrawn’s head. They kissed through the last of the aftershocks and longer still. The meeting of their lips was slow and soft, softer than any of their previous. For a long time, they kissed, as if they couldn’t bear to break away.</p><p>Eventually, Thrawn lifted Eli enough to slip out of him, a gush of slickness following, but he allowed the Ensign to collapse atop him.</p><p>Eli had his face buried in Thrawn’s neck when he suddenly tensed and took a deep breath. Before he could say a word, Thrawn trailed his hands down Eli’s back, comforting him.</p><p>“Relax. There is no rush,” Thrawn said gently.</p><p>For a moment it didn’t seem as if Eli believed him, but then he let his stiffened muscles go and breathed out a sigh of relief into Thrawn’s damp skin. Privately, Thrawn knew what he had been thinking, but those questions could wait a while longer. What mattered to him at the moment was making Eli feel safe. Thrawn himself was quite sated and content to lay as long as his companion needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so many plans for this, like some good throat fucking and more dom stuff but as I was writing it, it became just very soft and I ran with it. Maybe someday after I read more I'll be inspired to do something else with them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>